shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Hisako Arato
Hisako Arato (新戸 緋沙子 Arato Hisako) is a 92nd generation student in the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and also the secretary for the 10th seat of the Elite Ten Council, Erina Nakiri. As Erina's closest ally and only known friend, Hisako does everything for her no matter what she asks. She often accompanies Erina almost everywhere she goes as well. Like Erina, she holds Sōma Yukihira in contempt, feeling he is unworthy due to his humble background. Appearance Hisako has short pink hair with bangs that reach to the length of her chin. In the early parts of the series, she has a normal fringe reaching the length of the eyebrows.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 2, page 4 Later on, her fringe parts to the right.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 52, page 10 Personality Hisako is a loyal friend and always accompanies Erina everywhere she goes. She does not question anything Erina says and always puts her feelings first before her own. As Erina's closest ally and friend, Hisako spent much of her childhood studying her family's specialization in Chinese medicine. Her extreme loyalty though becomes a hinderance as she believes that Erina's words are absolute and, like Erina, is blinded by her pride and morals. Like Erina, Hisako resents Sōma for humiliating Erina during his entrance exam and deemed his underdog status will not surpass her friend, especially for his infamous ambitious entrance speech that ignited all rivalries in the academy. Due to her extreme hostility towards Sōma, she wishes to personally be the one to expel him from the school for Erina's sake. Other than Sōma, Hisako developed rivalries with Alice Nakiri and Nao Sadatsuka, whom she considers them as threats to Erina's prestige. She will do anything to maintain that prestige while repelling rivals through ''Shokugeki''. Unbeknownst to both Hisako and Erina however, Soma is the son of a former 2nd seat of the Elite Ten Council, Jōichirō Saiba who is also Erina's idol and hidden crush. History Hisako grew up in the famed Arato Family, which is known for their mastery in Chinese medicine recipes. From a young age, she was well acquainted with Erina and the two became friends. Hisako decided to study her family's Chinese medicine as an influence for her cooking and with that dedication, she pledged to use that knowledge and skill to serve Erina who she views as her "Empress". In her second year in Tōtsuki's middle school division, Hisako was challenged by Nao Sadatsuka for the right to be Erina's secretary. Hisako won the Shokugeki, thus she maintained her position as Erina's secretary while Sadatsuka was forced to stay at least 50 meters away from Erina at all times. Plot Introduction arc As a member of Erina's faction and her secretary, Hisako accompanied Erina through her various jobs as an Elite Ten Council member. She informed her that her final job was to proctor an entrance exam for the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy high school level. Upon arrival at the exam, Erina immediately intimidated nearly all of the potential applicants and she is invited by Erina for tasting her dish. That is until an applicant, Sōma Yukihira got their attention. Though she thought that Sōma was out of Erina's league, Soma ignored her taunts and proceeded to take the test. Like Erina, Hisako became increasingly infuriated with Sōma's simplistic dish choice and presentation. However she was amazed by the final product and watched as Erina shudder and enjoys Sōma's dish. However, Erina failed him due to her pride and his cockiness and thus Hisako and Erina left the kitchen to inform the Tōtsuki director that there were no successful applicants. (Both girls have no clue that Sōma is summoned to the academy by the Demon King, Senzaemon Nakiri himself.) Sōma's First Shokugeki Ever since Sōma's ambitious speech, Hisako, like every other student in the academy, scorned him even deeper and even deemed Sōma's attitude would be much worse than just arrogant and know nothing about the academy's prestige. As Erina successfully crushes the Chan R's in a Shokugeki, Hisako is the first to report about Sōma's high scores in Chapelle's class and much to her concern, she sees an angered Erina was livid after heard about Soma's name alone and was told not to mentioned about him. During the Shokugeki between Sōma and Ikumi, Hisako was present with Erina in the VIP room of the Shokugeki Arena. Eventually, Soma's dish impressed all the judges and claimed victory over Ikumi, a sympathetic Hisako sees Erina mercilessly ditches Ikumi behind as she is told to vacate Ikumi's personal kitchen as the sign of firing Ikumi. Training Camp Like Erina, Hisako joins the camp as she is one of the group of students to perform the trials in the camp and she passed the trials with ease. After passing the extra assignment, Hisako pursues Erina, only to her dismay that she met the odd reunion of Soma and Erina. Angered over this, Hisako would walk forth to and tend to him before he leaves. Third Round and the Breakfast Buffet Struggle Main Article:Breakfast Buffet Struggle Tale On the third night of the camp, Hisako came out with Erina and was among many qualified student listened to Doujima's speech about the egg challenge, heading to her personal kitchen for her practice. While on her way to Erina's personal kitchen, both she and Erina confronted a pair of students while withnessed the studnet, rivals, and later was told by Alice, her Danish cousin, that her princess days in the academy are numbered before she retaliated that she has no intention take a joke as a serious issue from a mere "common student" before leaving to her personal kitchen for practice. With that notice, Hisako was deemed the Danish Pauper is a another threat for Erina's prestige. While in her personal kitchen, Hisako is told by Erina that she and to rest should she finish her testing, much to her admiration that Erina's confidence is the reason foe . Like Erina, Hisako survived the Breakfast Buffet Struggle and joined the 628 remnant students to pass the and joined the Banquet of Victors. The following morning after the camp is over, Hisako would return to the academy grounds without Erina as the Tootsuki Princess tends to retrieved her personal treasure that is left behind from the hotel. Chosen as a Tootsuki Autumn Election Participant Main Article:Tootsuki Autumn Election Arc Several weeks has passed, Hisako was congratulated by Erina about her entry and she is delight. Just as she promised Erina that the event would be her very chance to humble the Yukihira Genius and send him packing, Erina would started to embarrass and livid again after her mocks about Soma didn't make it to the gourmet festival didn't granted, with his amazing wits that overcome his doom had forced she eats her words. Embarrassed over the fact that Soma has gotten attention almost by everyone in the academy, including the Elite 10 Council, Erina would vowed herself that she is superior to Soma and even if anyone approved Soma as the best, she would be the one to ensure Soma's upstart would comes to a disappointing end in this gourmet festival, without her knowledge that she is stalked by a girl named Sadatsuka Nao from distance. While on her way to the academy after finishing her task outside, Hisako would enlisted some upcoming events to Erina while shared her car ride, invitations from the famous chef to the culinary business executives, before the Gala of All Festivals; which unfortunately didn't come to her ears as always as she would thought that all these meeting are pointless and boring. Just as the private car on it's way to the academy, Hisako is shocked over Erina's never seen shocked reaction and her decision to stop the car, Erina could only replied nothing and begin to wonder if she has just saw a mirage while dumbfounded. Regardless, Erina would continued to help and coach Hisako to plan and make a curry cookery as the prime preparation for the Gala of All Festivals. Tootsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round Battle Royale Main Article:Preliminary Round Tale With the summer vacation now finshed, Hisako arrives at the Gala of All Festivals to participate in the preliminaries. Hisako along with the other 59 participants listen to Senzaemon's speech which kindles everyone's spirit. As Senzaemon commences the competition, Hisako quickly rushes to the "B" Block and begins to prepare her dish. As Orie Sendawara observed the participants, Hisako is among the few who drew her attention. At the time, Hisako was adding a mysterious powder to a pot of water which intrigued the audience in the stands. During the event, her kitchen neighbor, Alice, took notice of her actions, seemly impressed over Hisako's cookery skills and further told her that she has finally found a worthy challenge other than Erina and Soma and wished that Hisako would put up a good fight. Even with such flattery, Hisako retaliates to the Danish Tootsuki Pauper that she will fight for Erina's prestige and her elite spot in this event, even if it means confronting the powerhouse chef such as Alice and others. As the time limit expired, the participants began to present their dishes to the judges. Most of the initial dishes received low scores until Sadatsuka presented her dish which impressed the judges, garnering an 84 with the dish's amazing taste despite the putrid smell. As Hisako prepared to present her dish, Sadatsuka taunted that the event would be her retribution and deemed the end of Hisako's days as Erina's secretary. Undeterred, Hisako presents a Mutton Meat Shimotsu-to Curry dish. Though Nao's dish still left a significant impact on the judges, one bite of her dish immediately dispelled Nao's "curse" over the judges. As the Boiling Witch refused to accept that Hisako's dish is better, Hisako gave Sadatsuka a sample of her dish to demonstrate the contrast between their skills. As Sadatsuka recovers from the experience, Hisako lashes back at Nao, saying that her motivations towards Erina are shallow compared to hers. The judges gave Hisako a 92 for her dish as Hisako walks away from the defeated Sadatsuka, making Hisako the current leader of the "B" Block. Unfortunately, Sadatsuka developed a strange attraction to Hisako, much to her displeasure. Cooking Style Hisako specializes in medicinal cooking, infusing traditional Chinese medicinal ingredients such as Dong Dang Sui, a variant of ginseng. Her family has extensive knowledge of Chinese Medicine which she uses solely in her cooking as her basis. She studied as much as possible about Chinese medicinal ingredients solely to serve Erina. Dishes *Mutton Meat Shimotsu-to Curry:Hisako's curry dish during the 43rd Annual Tootsuki Autumn Election. Unlike typical curry dishes, Hisako mixed her own mixed medical herbs with the curry powder to make the dish. With that unique combination of remedies and spices, this dish would allow it's consumers regain their energy and also acted as a healer. As the result, the dish has surpassed Sadatsuka's Black Curry Laksa and makes Hisako a first place student in B Block. ''Shokugeki'' Record Official Clubs *Unknown Trivia *Hisako debuted in Chapter 2, but her name is not revealed until Chapter 52. Prior to this, she was addressed as Erina's Secretary. **Hisako has the record for the most amount of chapters between her debut in the manga and having her name revealed. *Hisako is currently the only known member in Erina's Elite Ten faction. References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Students Category:92nd Generation Students